Chromium has been prepared by the electrolysis of chromium (+6) in chromic acid solutions and more recently by the electrolysis of chrome-alum mixtures containing chromium (+2) and chromium (+3) prepared by leaching of ferro-chrome with sulfuric acid. The chrome-alum process involves solution of high carbon ferro-chrome in sulfuric acid, crystallization of the ferrous sulfate out of the soultion, and the addition of ammonium sulfate to the chrome-alum followed by subsequent crystallization of the chrome-alum. The chrome-alum is then electrolyzed to yield chromium metal. The chrome-alum process is characterized by the presence of sulfate by-products which must be disposed of.